


A Fall Through T.V

by Maddie0802



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I'm in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie0802/pseuds/Maddie0802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was Watching Sherlock then boom i'm in the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fall Through T.V

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school Writing (for Science weirdly enough) so the beginning is kind of set up  
> warning: bad grammar and writing:)

A Fall Through T.V

I was watching the TV show sherlock which is a BBC show about the genius sherlock and his partner John Watson (who was an army doctor). They run around London and solve crimes and I was at the part of the show where sherlock was talking to John about how they need a new case when I started feeling like they were talking to me and in a trance like state I got up off the couch and started getting closer to the T.V screen to see if I could hear them better. Then in a flash I fell into the T.V and on to Sherlock. 

John came rushing to me to see if I was all right And Sherlock Just stared at me then said, “well we found are new case”.  
After John was done checking if I was all right They sat me down in a chair and started to interrogate me.

“How Did you Get hear”, john said 

“I don’t really know I think I fell Through the T.V”, I said

“That's impossible”, he said 

“I'm living proof that it’s not”, I said

Then sherlock Spoke up and said he believed that I fell through the T.V then he started to deduce me saying how old I was, that have two sisters, what my parents do for a living, and some other personal things. since I watch the show I know he does that a lot to people and I understood why they get really mad at him when he does it.  
I don't know if I'm in a different universe or dimension. but, if this is like earth I'll be on the Internet. So I asked if they had a computer so if I could search up myself when I did nothing came up so I searched up my Mom which I know as a lot of her stuff is on the Internet. Nothing came up I didn't exist in this universe. 

It started to get dark outside and Sherlock looked at me and said, ”so you can come back tomorrow” and I looked at him and said, “you're kidding me right I'm not leaving tell you to take me home “ John decided to jump into the conversation and said I could sleep on the couch

I didn't get any sleep that night. In my head, All I could think about was going home. Then it came to me if the episode ends then I must be transported back to my house. 

I Jumped off of the couch and ran to sherlocks door, then start knocking as loud as could to wake up Sherlock. He wasn't coming so I started yelling, “I know how to get home open the door!” John came up behind me and said Sherlock wasn't home he was somewhere doing an experiment. Then, I told John to text Sherlock to bring home take out Chinese food back to the flat because that's how they end all the cases, eating take-out. I also told him my order was lo mein with egg rolls.  
When Sherlock finally came back to the flat he had takeout at his hands and we all sat down and ate breakfast then boom I was sitting on my couch. I still wonder today if what happen to me was real but even if it wasn't real I still have the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed  
> if you have anything to say about how to fix my grammar or writing tell me i know it's bad


End file.
